Forgotten Life
by Thief-King
Summary: He couldn’t really remember what his mother looked like, or how she smelled even. In fact, he couldn’t remember much of his family....except, that his father had left him when he was very young.
1. Chapter 1

"The gate..." Edward looked up to the black, iron doors. It was getting to be a familiar place.

He had sacrificed so much the times he had been there, and he didn't have much to offer now. He already had lost what Al and he had worked so hard to restore. An automail arm hung limply at his side. His leg, thankfully, was normal, but it may not be enough to get him back home.

Sighing, the Fullmetal Alchemist placed his hands on the gate. Praying silently, he felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I have nothing to give that is worth what I want, but the only thing my brother has restored." He closed his eyes tightly as the doors slowly creaked open.

'_That is not enough to fulfill the equivalent exchange...'_ A voice echoed in his ears.

"I have nothing to offer!" Ed screamed. A hand rested on his chest, over his heart.

'_It appears you have much you don't want to let go...' _Ed tried to pull back, but the hand caught his left arm. Another held his left leg. '_This will be sufficient enough...'_ A face appeared, meeting Edward's golden eyes. '_Will you give them up?'_

The alchemist thought a moment. "I will."

A searing pain ripped through his arm and leg as he felt them being torn off. There was a blinding flash of light and a moment later, Edward Elrich landed if front of Rockbell Automail.

Winry Rockbell was a girl of eighteen, four years older than her cousin, Alphonse. She was a stubborn girl, her temper something not to be messed with. Being an excellent automail mechanic helped out with leveling her anger, as well as getting artificial limbs. You could mention something on automail and she would go on ranting at how she loved it. She was pretty for being a mechanic, her blonde hair falling to her slim waist.

Winry sat at her work table, a new automail arm was in progress upon the desk. The wires were almost in place, when an ear-shattering cry erupted outside.

The girl jolted up and raced down the stairs. Flinging open the front door, she gasped when she saw the sight. A young man, perhaps nineteen or twenty, was lying on the ground in a heap, blood pooling around him. Looking closer, she realized, he was missing his left forearm and the lower half of his left leg.

"Dear God, are you alright?" She hurried to his side, helping him to a sitting position. "Let's get you inside." With what strength she had, she hoisted him up as best she could onto his good leg, and slowly, but surely, they made their way inside the house.

000

"Is he going to be alright?" Alphonse asked as Winry came out of the room they had placed the stranger in.

"He'll be fine, Al. Don't worry." She smiled slightly, trying to cover her look of worry.

"He seems familiar, yet I don't remember him." Al leaned forward on his arms, his elbows resting on his knees. Winry sat next to him.

"I know what you mean." She sighed, resting her head against the wall. "He's going to need automail. It shouldn't be unusual for him, seeing as he already has one automail arm."

"He does?" She nodded. Al had never seen anyone will automail, except for their dog, Den, but he didn't really count. "What's his name?"

"Thomas Henker." The girl stretched, standing back up. "Well, probably should get him ready for the automail. Aunt Pinako will want to get it done as soon as possible."

Al nodded, getting to his feet as well.

000

"AAARRGHH!"

"Stay with us, Thomas!" Winry held the man's shoulder as her aunt inserted the wires and base.

"I'm almost done." Pinako finished twisting the last screw onto the base. "There." She looked to the man's sweat-streaked face. "You alright?"

He let out a heavy breath. "Yeah. It's been awhile since I've gotten automail."

"You should have this replaced." Winry held up the worn automail arm that was already attached. "I can make you a brand new one in two days!"

"How much will this all be?" Thomas shifted his body upright with difficulty. He hissed as a jolt of pain went through his leg. "Including the new arm."

"It won't be cheap." Pinako puffed on her pipe.

"Very well. I'll take it, Miss." He turned back to Winry. She smiled, nodding her head.

000

The next few days passed, and Thomas was fixed up with the new automail. He paid the money and said his 'thank you's'.

"Where are you headed?" Winry asked, watching as the man buttoned his shirt.

"To Central." He pulled on his vest, clasping the buttons. "The Alchemy Exam is starting in three weeks."

"You're going to be a dog of the military?" She helped him with his coat.

"If that's what it means to find what I'm looking for, then yes." He tied his light brown hair back into a ponytail.

"What are you looking for?" He turned to her and grabbed his suitcase from the bed.

"My life."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Note: Edward lost a bit of his memory when he landed back in Resembool. He can't really remember who he is, that's why he has the name Thomas. He's not trying to hide his identity, because he can't remember it! Also, his hair is a light brown. It just turned that way naturally, he didn't dye it. Okay? That's all._

_The more reviews I get, the harder I'll work to update!_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky, warming the countryside. Thomas stood at the train station, waiting for the next locomotive to arrive. He looked down to his hands, which were now covered by white gloves. That girl back in Resembool...she seemed so familiar...

A whistle sounded and the train pulled into the station. Thomas picked up his suitcase and climbed aboard. There weren't very many people on board, but that seemed usual for a train stopping in such a small town. He found an empty seat and slid his luggage in before sitting down. Another whistle went off and they train began to depart.

"Is there anything I can get for you, sir?" A woman came up to him with a trolley. He smiled, shaking his head.

"No, thank you."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to give a ring." She motioned to the bell on the wall before pushing the cart away.

Thomas gazed out the window, his thoughts racing. Hopefully, he would find some answers in Central.

000

"Lt. General Mustang, a young man is here to see you." Colonel Hawkeye said, stepping into the room.

"Send him in." Mustang folded his hands, resting his elbows on the desk.

The door opened again, and a young man clothed in a brown suit and vest entered. The Lt. General motioned for him to sit. He did so, watching as the female Colonel left.

"Mr. Thomas Henker, I presume?" Mustang picked up a manila envelope, and took out the papers, scanning over them.

"Yes, sir." Thomas answered, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Thomas caught the man's eye.

"I would like to sign up for the State Alchemy Exam." He stated.

"I see. And have you found training?"

"No, sir. But, I do know of someone." The alchemist took out a folded slip of paper and handed it to the Lt. General. "Her name is Izumi Curtis."

000

"I cannot." Izumi said, seeing the man. "I will not teach those who plan on joining the dogs of the military." She spat. "Now get off my doorstep."

The door slammed in their faces. Mustang sighed, walking back to the car.

"Are you coming?"

Thomas shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." Thomas watched as the military car pulled away before knocking on the door again.

The door didn't budge, but a flash of light came from inside the house and Thomas jumped away as spikes shot up from the ground. Izumi came flying out the door, attacking with her fist and feet. Thomas dodged and blocked each blow, not bothering to throw any of his own. Finally, seeing an opening, Izumi caught the man in the gut. He flew back and did a summersault to his feet.

"To train the mind you must also—"

"Train the body." Thomas finished for her. "I learned that long ago."

"From whom?" Izumi held her defensive position.

"I cannot remember." The woman dropped her stance, brushing back her hair.

"You have automail," She replied. "Both arms and a leg lost."

"I don't remember what caused me to lose them. I'm just trying to find my life." He lowered his eyes. "I can't remember where I came from or what my real name is. I don't know if I have any family left."

"So you thought earning a place amongst the dogs would give you a better chance at finding yourself?" She scoffed. "Pathetic." She sighed. "I will help you, but on the condition that you listen to everything and exactly that I say. Understood?"

The alchemist smiled, and nodded his head. "I understand."

000

They trained over the next two weeks, covering nothing on alchemy yet. Izumi thought it best to get the man's body to its peak, than begin work on his alchemic abilities.

The sun was almost below the horizon at the end of the second week. Thomas sat on the grass, Izumi next to him. His eyes were closed, his legs crossed; his mind was deep in concentration on the transmutation circle in front of him.

"Let's see what you've got." Izumi replied, watching as his eyes shot open and he placed his hands on the ground at the circle. A flash of light and a single stem began to sprout. It grew, thickening its branches, entwining into a sturdy trunk. The teacher smiled at his work, touching his shoulder and stood. Thomas followed in suit, standing back to look at his work. The apple blossoms on the tree were at full bloom, ready for the fruit to come.

"Come on inside and get something to eat." Izumi walked towards the house, turning back. Thomas stood by the tree, his hand resting on the trunk. "Thomas?"

"Coming, Sensei." He let out a sigh and followed the woman up to the house, where you could smell Sig making dinner.

000

"He's come far, Izumi." Sig replied after Thomas had retreated upstairs.

"Yes." She sighed. "He already seems to know much about alchemy. I don't know why he's putting it to use for the military..."

She sighed again and began helping her husband clean up.

000

The last few days before the exam passed quickly. Thomas had come very close to his sensei's standards, but she still believed him to be throwing his talent away.

The day of the exam finally arrived. Thomas had acquired a new wardrobe from Izumi. It consisted of black pants, his usual white shirt and a white waistcoat with the snake-cross flamel on the back. ((Note: The coat is like Ed's black one that he wears under his red coat, only slightly longer.)) He kept his white gloves, although Izumi gave him a black pair to have as well.

Thomas made his way to Central Headquarters. The giant building came into view and soon he climbed from the taxi to take the written exam. If he passed, he would qualify for the interview and so on to the preliminary exam.

Thomas entered the room, not surprised to see it packed with alchemists. Taking a seat near the door, he waited for the judges to take their places, watching as the other people hurried to their seats.

"We will now commence with the written exam," The voice of Lt. General Mustang echoed over the soft chatter. "You have three hours. Good luck."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the short chapters, but it's the easiest way to update fast for me. Thank you for the reviews, even if they were few—Hey! I rhymed...sort of...

Note: I know Izumi Curtis is not that nice of a person, but hey, it's my story! If you have any BIG issues, email me.

Well, I will continue to try and update as quickly as possible, but with school and all, it might be a tight fit.

More Reviews, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas left Central Headquarters three hours later. He yawned, stretching his sore muscles. Those tables were _not_ the best places to take naps. Rubbing his head, he looked down at his pocket watch. Five o'clock. Jeez, no wonder he was hungry. Pulling his coat tighter, he began down the street, looking for a cheap food stand.

Finding a nice pasta parlor, he took a seat at one of the tables. The waitress came and handed him a menu and glass of water. He thanked her, looking to the choice of foods.

"I hope I at least passed the written exam..." Thomas heard a girl say.

"I know. My dad really wants me to get into the military. He said we'd get better benefits there, than if I worked at the shop."

Thomas couldn't help but peer over his shoulder. A woman, perhaps twenty-five, was hunched over the table, her head in her hands, her dark, red hair cascading over her shoulders. The man was maybe a few years older, his chin on the tabletop, his spiked, black hair falling over his eyes.

The alchemist chuckled. He remembered feeling that way before the exam, but now all that concerned him now was filling his stomach.

The waitress returned and took his order. After she scrawled down the price, she picked up his menu and headed back into the restaurant.

"Hey!" A woman sat down across from Thomas. "You took the Alchemist Exam today."

"Yeah..." He answered simply, taking a sip of his water. "Did you?"

"Of course! I sat next to you." He gave her a confused look. She leaned forward. "I kept tapping my foot."

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" He wanted her to leave. Sure, she was just trying to be friendly, but it was getting on his nerves to hear her high-pitched squeak of a voice.

"Here you are." The waitress set the bowl in front of him. "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you." Thomas quickly ate his food, paid the bill and stood to leave. "I have to get going. It was...er...very nice to meet you."

"You too!" She squeaked. Thomas flinched slightly before turning on his heel and heading back to the hotel.

000

Letting out a heavy sigh, Thomas flopped back onto his bed. The interview wasn't for another half hour. What would he do until then? A thought came to his mind. The library was usually open. A good alchemy book could keep his anxiety at bay.

Grunting, the man pushed himself from the bed and proceeded to pull on his overcoat. Reaching for the door handle, something tugged at his pant leg. He looked down to see a small yellow cat had its claws snagged on the hem of his pants. He chuckled, freeing the creature. He patted the kitten's head, picking it up, and continued his way out.

The halls were dimly lit, the smell of old meat lingering in the air. The kitten purred lovingly in the man's arms as he made his way outside. The sun shone brightly, making Thomas have to shield his eyes momentarily before glancing at his watch.

"Shit..." He whispered. The time had flow by in what just seemed a few minutes, and he only had ten left to get back to Central Headquarters for the interview. Hailing down a taxi, Thomas climbed in, still holding the kitten in his lap. The cab started off down the road to where a very amused Lt. General was waiting.

000

"Take a seat." Said the Lt. General as Thomas entered the room. A chair sat in the center of the room before the judges, on nothing but three spindly legs. Thomas took the seat and, amazingly enough, the chair held him. Mustang smiled.

"Now, tell me, why do you wish to become an alchemist of the state?"

"To help others, and hope that they can help me find my life again." He looked down at his black gloved hands. "I remember making a promise long ago to my family that I would take all the ups and downs to get to my goal."

"Well said." The Lt. General scrawled something down on his paper, his smile still playing at his lips. "How long does it take you to draw your transmutation circles?"

The question was unexpected. Thomas didn't really count how long it took to draw the circles.

"Well?" Mustang folded his hands on the desk.

"About three or four seconds." The Lt. General nodded slightly, bringing his hands to his chin.

"Are you willing to sacrifice your own life to save a comrade's?" Thomas didn't respond for a long time. His words were slow and steady when he answered, "Yes, I would."

000

Thomas left headquarters twenty minutes later, pulling his gloves back on. There had been a bit of a physical exam as well, and Mustang seemed very interested in how and why he got his automail.

A soft mew caught Thomas's ear and he turned to see the small yellow kitten waiting for him. He smiled slightly and picked the cat up, scratching its ears. It mewed again, nuzzling its head into his chest. Cats always seemed to like him. His mother never let him have a cat...

'"_Can I keep it?" The boy said, holding a wet kitten in his arms. His mother shook her head. _

"_But, Mom!" He complained. "It was shivering in the rain! I couldn't just leave it!" He gazed down at the soaked kitten. "It looked so helpless..."'_

Thomas shook the memory from his head. He couldn't really remember what his mother looked like, or how she smelled even. In fact, he couldn't remember much of his family...except, that his father had left him when he was very young.

Sighing, the alchemist began his way down to the local library. He still wanted to find an alchemy book. A wry smile sat on his face, dreading the preliminary exam to come in a day's time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the late update! I was so locked up with school and the one-act play auditions came up, so...

Yeah, well, I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! _

The chime of the clock broke Thomas from his reading. He glanced up to the face of the grandfather before rubbing his tired eyes.

"That late already?" He said to himself, getting to his feet. The kitten, which had been safely tucked into his coat pocket, now poked its head out and yawned greatly. A black-gloved hand came down on the yellow tabby's head, stroking behind its ears. It purred.

Picking up the alchemy book he had just been reading, Thomas headed for the library exit. He neared the door and reached for the handle, when it flew open and smacked him in the nose. He cursed. A woman clad in navy blue garb peered around the door. She handed the man her handkerchief.

"Terribly sorry." She said as he wiped the blood from his nose. He recognized her as Colonel Riza Hawkeye from Central Headquarters.

"Colonel Hawkeye, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Look around, Henker. What does it look like I'm doing? Buying t-shirts?" She let out an irritated sigh. "The Lt. General needs to see you."

"About what?" Thomas tried to meet her eyes.

"He just wants to ask you a few off-the-record questions." She took hold of his arm and pushed him out the door. "Now, get going before I get angry."

000

Thomas arrived at Central Headquarters five minutes later. He had run, not wanting to see Hawkeye's angry side. It was said when she was in a good mood, she'd still take a few rounds out on you, if you sneezed without covering your mouth.

Thomas sighed, reaching the office of Lt. General Mustang. He knocked, waiting for the muffled reply.

"Come in." Mustang's voice said against the door. Thomas stepped in, closing the door behind himself with a click. Mustang merely looked up and gestured to the seat across from him. He finished with his paperwork and propped his head on folded hands, his elbows resting on his desk.

"So, tell me, Mr. Henker," He began casually. "How did you come across getting that automail of yours? I'm sure it wasn't some household accident."

The man sighed. "I don't really remember, sir. It was so long ago."

The Lt. General leaned back in his chair. "Let's start with something simple, then, shall we? Where were you born?"

"Resembool, I believe." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. "It was a small house, off near the automail mechanics, the Rockbells. I can't remember much other than that." He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. "It burned down, I think. I'm not sure how."

"Really? Hmm, interesting..." Mustang cleared his throat. "Did you have any family? Brothers? Sisters?"

"I had a brother, but the sad thing is, I can't remember his name, how old he is now, or what he looks like." Thomas answered. "I've seemed to have forgotten my whole past. Bit by bit, it's coming back slowly."

"What a shame." Mustang murmured. "Do you remember you father?"

"No." The younger alchemist shook his head. "He left when I was very young."

"How about your mother?"

A sickening feeling hit the man.

"My mother?"

"Yes, your mother. Is there anything about her that you remember?" Thomas hadn't heard his words. His mind was racing with forgotten—no, _lost_ memories.

Blinding light, screams, his leg torn from him, his younger brother, the nauseating sight of his mother's transmuted body—

Thomas doubled over, gagging. His stomach emptied itself, and he passed out, falling to the floor. Mustang jumped from his chair, calling for some assistance. The last thing Thomas heard was the sound of the Lt. General's voice.

"_Get him to the medical wing!"_

000

Thomas stirred, inhaling sharply. A hand grasped his shoulder. Blinking his eyes open, Thomas came face to face with an unfamiliar face. His was a burly man, his shoulders much broader than any Thomas had ever seen. The man smiled behind his bushy blond mustache, his blue eyes glittering with tears.

"You're awake!" He grasped the man in a bear hug. Thomas gasped for air. The man noticed this, releasing him.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I'm Brigadier General Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong-Arm Alchemist."

"Thomas Henker, ordinary alchemist." He shook the man's hand. "I was to take the Alchemy Exam, but I seemed to have fallen ill at the most impeccable time."

"Don't worry, Mr. Henker," Lt. General Mustang entered the room. "You haven't missed it. If you're well enough, you have a half-hour to prepare yourself."

"I am, sir! Thank you!" Thomas flung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, collapsing as he did so. The Brigadier General caught him before his face met the wood. Thomas leaned himself against the bed, taking in a few deep breathes.

"It seems not. Brigadier General, will you please leave us for a moment." Armstrong nodded before exiting. Mustang locked the door behind the man, turning back to Thomas. "You have a very interesting past, Mr. Henker."

"What do you mean? I hardly told you about my past." The alchemist state slowly.

"Yes, well, I pieced together information and figured out a few other things." He paced over to the window. "Have you ever heard of an alchemist named Edward Elrich?"

"No, sir. Not that I can recall."

"I see." Mustang nodded slightly. "Did you know he was the youngest alchemist to join the military? Oh, yes, he was special." He sighed. "Now, what gets me is he had a younger brother as well—"

"It's natural to have younger or older siblings."—

"Yes, but his father left him when he was just a boy. Now, that's not that uncommon either, but, his house had burned down as well. He and his brother had done that, trying to forget the details of their past. You see, his mother had died..."—_How will we live without mom? – We won't_— "and the brothers had tried to transmute her..."—_We're going to bring her back_—"I had asked you about your mother, Thomas." The Lt. General faced him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the short update, but I said that's how it would be.

Okay, in this chapter, you see Thomas is slowly starting to remember more. The more Mustang presses on about his past, he gets flashbacks, and not the good ones.

I'll try to update a little faster, but I can't guarantee anything. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Beads of sweat had begun to appear on the man's brow. He rubbed them away, breathing hard.

"My mother..." He remembered now. "...was Trisha Elrich..." He sighed, forcing a laugh. "I remember..." He looked up. "Not everything, but I will go the distance to find my whole life again."

"Hohemheim would have been proud." The Lt. General tossed something. It landed in Thomas's lap. "I guess I can give you that back."

Thomas picked up the silver pocket watch, opening it. Carved on the inside cover was: _'Oct. 3, don't forget.' _

Biting back a few unshed tears, he closed the watch, securing the chain to his pocket. He tucked the watch inside and pushed himself to his feet. Mustang smiled, walking to the door. He turned back.

"Welcome back, Ed." He said, opening the door.

"Thanks...Mustang." The door closed with a soft click. Boy...was it going to be a long day.

000

Luckily, Mustang had kept his mouth shut about the whole thing. Thomas was to remain Thomas, until he felt it right to confess. Mustang thought it best to take the Preliminary Exam, just to finish with the exam. Thomas had given Mustang the pocket watch back, just for safekeeping during the exam.

The sun was starting its descent in the sky, when the Preliminary Exam began. Mustang and his lackeys were there to oversee the exam and decide the best of the alchemists. It was the same idea as the final part of the exam so many years ago.

"You see, there are some nice raw materials here for you to work with." Mustang announced. "You may begin when ready."

A woman stepped forward and drew her circle. She gathered a few rocks and dumped water on them. Slamming her hands to the edge of the circle, a flash of light erupted and a giant ice and stone sculpture of a man appeared; it seemed to have some resemblance to Brigadier General Armstrong. Mustang nodded approvingly, his eyes falling on the woman. She smiled.

Thomas went forward next. He had no idea what to do. Drawing a small transmutation circle, he pressed his palm to the ground. A patch of flowers appeared, entwining themselves into a tiara-like ring. Thomas picked it up for the judges to see.

Mustang mumbled a 'hmm' before nodding. It was such simple, childish alchemy. Why didn't he transmute something of greater value?_—Nina. _He had seen the same ring of flowers upon her head. He now understood the man's reasons. Thomas remembered the girl.

000

The sun was near the horizon when the exam ended. Two alchemists were chosen. Thomas wasn't one of them. The woman before him had been chosen, and a very quiet, stern woman. She seemed almost like Colonel Hawkeye, only with long brown hair and a more flattering figure. The other was shy, and her hair was a shoulder-length red.

Thomas was requested to escort the women to the Lt. General's office. He was just about to leave, when Mustang called his name.

"Mr. Henker, your watch." He tossed the silver pocket watch to him. He caught it with one hand, nodding to his superior. The women looked to each other, confused. Mustang chuckled. "He's been one of ours for quite a few years now."

"He was like an undercover investigator, then, sir?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Mustang handed the women their watches. "Welcome to the military, ladies."

000

Thomas escorted the women to their dorms, his pocket purring. The redhead noticed this and tapped the man's shoulder.

"Is your coat purring?"

Thomas looked confused for a moment before reaching in his pocket, extracting the yellow kitten.

"I forgot about you." He stroked the kitten's head. He wondered how it survived the whole day in his pocket. He would worry about that later.

"How adorable!" The woman squealed. "Can I hold him?" Thomas handed her the cat. "Mr. Henker, was it?"

"Thomas. Call me Thomas, Miss..."

"Dana. Dana Pinker." She smiled. Thomas turned to the other woman. She had been quiet the whole time.

"Your name?" He asked politely.

"Hmm? Oh, Joan Cormann." She seemed to have been in a daze. "Sorry, I've been so independent."

"No, not at all." Thomas held up his hands in a defensive way. "I've been that way. Here we are, Miss Pinker." He approached the door with a number four on it. "You'll be bunking with 1st Lt. Maria Ross." He knocked and a woman with short black hair opened the door.

"Hello?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"1st Lt." He ushered Dana forward. "This is Dana Pinker; she'll be rooming with you," He added, seeing she was about to contort, "on orders of Lt. General Mustang."

She shut her mouth before opening it again to ask, "Do I know you?"

"Thomas Henker." Maria let Dana pass her into the room. Thomas leaned forward. "I'll explain later, Lieutenant." He stepped back. "Good night."

Thomas took the kitten back from Dana before leading Joan to her dorm. She would have her own for now, but that didn't bother her in the least. Thomas bid her good night, and headed outside.

The night air was cool on his skin as he walked back to the hotel. The day certainly had been long and he had achieved a small portion of his goal: He could remember who he was. But, he didn't know everything about his past. There was plenty of time to venture out for that, but for now, he would get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow would be another day.

0000000

Another short update. I hope you like where the story's going. I didn't like it myself at first, but once I figured a way around the already fast plot, I began to like it more and more.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Thomas groaned, pulling the covers off himself. He stretched his mechanical limbs, making his way to the door. He turned the knob and opened the door to reveal the face of 1st Lt. Maria Ross. She was clad in her pajamas, a robe wrapped tightly around herself. She held a small parcel at her side. Thomas sighed, pulling his pants higher on his waist.

"Mr. Henker?" Maria asked. Thomas nodded. "May I come in?"

He stepped aside, letting her pass into the room. He shut the door and locked it once more, turning to the woman. She eyed his automail as she sat down on the bed.

Thomas rubbed his neck. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you." She watched as he pulled on his shirt. She waited for him to sit down. "Who are you?"

Thomas exhaled. "I'm...I'm Tho—" He scoffed at himself. "I won't lie to you." He met her eyes for a second before turning away. "Eight years ago, I lost my mother. My younger brother and I...we did something terrible. We had tried to bring my mother back. I lost my arm and leg in the process. My brother, I sealed in a suit of armor." The Lieutenant's eyes widened. "I turned to the military for a way to get my body and my brother's back to normal. I went through so much that I can't remember." He looked back to her. "I only found out yesterday that I was, in fact—"

"Edward Elrich..." It was her turn to look away. Her gaze came back, meeting his golden eyes once again. "You were almost like a son to me back then. Now, look at you..." Tears began to fill her eyes. "How did you come back? Where were you all these years?"

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "In a place called Germany..."

000

He explained what he could remember to the 1st Lieutenant, his voice somber. Her eyes were fixed upon his emotionless face, following every word he said.

When he finished, he sat back, waiting for her response.

"I can't believe this..." She said at last. "I will do all to help you find your past, Edward."

"It's Thomas, for now." He said quickly. "I don't want anyone to know me as Edward Elrich until I have found enough of my past to work with." He touched her hand. "You won't tell a soul about this, will you?"

"I promise...Mr. Henker." She smiled slightly. "Oh!" She pulled out the parcel from behind her. "The Lt. General wanted me to give this to you."

He took it from her and tore the paper away. Thomas forced a chuckle. A blue military uniform sat in his lap. He fingered the stars on the shoulder. It had three on a single yellow stripe. He was a Sergeant Major. A smile slipped its way onto his lips, his eyes shining.

He looked back at the woman. "Thanks, Maria—I guess, I mean, First Lieutenant." She stood and saluted. He did the same, walking over to the door.

"I'll see you at 0900 hours tomorrow morning." Her arm dropped to her side.

"You mean, _today_." He indicated to the clock on the bedside table. "It is 0215 hours right now."

"Right you are, Henker." She smiled as he opened the door for her. "Have a good day."

"Yes, ma'am." He closed the door, looking over to the uniform. He stepped out to the bed and held up the blue garb. His smile widened as he pulled on the blue coat over his shirt. He nodded, feeling the material. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

000

The sun rose up over the horizon and nine o'clock came and went. Thomas buttoned up his uniform coat as he ran towards Central Headquarters, his fingers fumbling on the buttons. He slowed to a trot as he approached the steps to the building. He inhaled deeply, pulling back the door and walking inside.

Turning the corner to Mustang's office, Thomas nearly knocked over Kain Feury, who was carrying a stack of papers. The papers swayed dangerously and Thomas grabbed the pile to steady it.

"Thank you." Feury replied, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry about that." Thomas apologized. "Do you need any help—" He glanced at the shoulder of his uniform for his rank. "—Warrant Officer?"

"No, thank you." He peered around the papers, looking Thomas over. "You just transferred here, didn't you?"

Thomas rubbed his neck. "Yeah, sort of."

A jolt of realization came over Feury. "You're Thomas Henker, aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"The First Lieutenant is looking for you." He took a few steps past the alchemist. "She's in a bit of a mood, so I'd watch out."

"Thanks for the warning, sir." Thomas saluted momentarily.

"Call me Feury. I better get these to where they need to be. Good day." He walked away.

Thomas sighed, turning towards the door he was going to enter. He knocked before pushing it open. The Lt. General sat smug-faced at his desk, 1st Lieutenant Ross and 2nd Lieutenant Falman stood to the side. Maria glared at Thomas, her eyes showing much annoy.

Thomas saluted to Mustang.

"At ease, Henker." Mustang said, offering him a seat. Thomas took it, his eyes trying not to meet the higher up's. Mustang took out a manila envelope and handed it to Thomas. He took it, flipping it open. Mustang explained. "There's a problem over in the mining city of Youswell. We'll need an inspection and a full report on the dealings over there." He waved a dismissing hand. Thomas stood, tucking the envelope under his arm. "Your train leaves in two hours."

"Yes, sir." Thomas saluted again, leaving the room. He let out a sigh, looking at his assignment again. Youswell. He could remember vaguely of the dealings when he was there before.

'_Alchemist be thou for the people...'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another short update! YAY! Not really actually. I really should try to make the chapters longer, but it gets harder when you have readers who...want to read.

Well, here's the next chapter for **Fullmetal Alchemist: Forgotten Life.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas stood in his hotel room, packing as much stuff as he could into a single suitcase. The yellow kitten meowed, jumping onto the mass of clothes. The man chuckled, picking the cat up. He scratched its ears and it purred lovingly, rubbing its head against his hand.

"You can't come with, kitten." He said to the yellow bundle of cuteness in his hands. "I'll have to see if one of the other officers can take care of you." He sighed, setting the kitten on the bed. "I don't know who would, seeing as Black Hayate is living there with Hawkeye."

Thomas finished packing, closing his suitcase with a satisfying click. All he needed were a few sets of clothing, some money and an alchemy book or two. He packed himself a small bundle of food, just in case he got stranded for some strange reason.

Feeling he had everything he needed, Thomas picked up his suitcase and the kitten before locking the door behind him. He gave the key to the woman behind the lobby desk and headed out for Headquarters.

000

Thomas got about a block away, when a voice called to him.

"Thomas! Thomas!" A redhead ran up beside him. It was Dana Pinker.

She heaved a breath, coming to a walk. Thomas smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Pinker." Thomas replied, keeping his pace with hers.

"Please. It's Dana." She said. "I heard you were heading off on an assignment."

"Yes. And?" The kitten squirmed to his shoulder, its claws digging into the blue material for balance. Dana removed the kitten from his arm, stroking its head lovingly.

"And I was wondering who would take care of your adorable, little kitten..." She gave him puppy eyes.

"Well, pets aren't allowed in the dorms—"

"Say no more! I'll take care of everything!" She gave the man a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush furiously. "The little dear will be fine with me!" She started off ahead of him.

"Thanks!" He called after her, changing his direction towards the train station. He glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes. He cursed under his breath and picked up his speed. His first mission as a state alchemist and he was already going to screw up! ((note: I know it's not his _first_ assignment, but it's the first to him, because of his loss of memory.))

000

The train whistle sounded and Thomas swung himself onto the caboose of the locomotive. He went into the car and found himself a seat, tossing his suitcase in before him. He slumped down onto the bench, trying to catch his breath.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

Thomas looked up to see a girl, perhaps fifteen, pointing to the empty seat across from him. Thomas shook his head and the girl sat down.

"Did that hurt?" She asked.

"What?"

"Did that hurt? Your automail." She indicated to the visible mechanical limb of his left arm.

"Oh. Not really." He answered, closing his tired eyes.

"Are you heading to Youswell, sir?" She stared at his uniform, her eyes landing on the silver pocket watch.

"Hmm?" Thomas looked at her.

"You don't listen very well, do you?" She huffed. "To Youswell. About the outbreak there."

"Um, yeah. Pardon my lack of hearing. I just had a rough night." He shut his eyes again.

"Oh." She brushed back her short black hair with a shaky hand. "I'm Kali, by the way."

"Sergeant Major Henker. Thomas Henker." He sat up, seeing he wouldn't be getting much sleep on this trip.

"Wow. Is that the official state alchemist's watch?" She pointed to the silver chain at his hip.

"Yeah." He unclasped it, handing it to her to see.

She was in awe, tracing her fingers along the lines and curves of the watch. She looked up at the man.

"May I see inside?" Thomas didn't respond right away. _Oct 3, don't forget..._

He shook himself from his thoughts. "Sure."

She opened the cover, her eyes squinting in confusion. She pointed to the words.

"What does that say?" It was Thomas's turn to be confused. She couldn't read?

He took the watch from her. "'Oct 3, don't forget.'" He read.

"What does that mean?"

"It was the day..." He paused. "It was the day something terrible happened."

"Oh." She could tell he didn't want her to know what had happened. She smiled slightly, leaning back in her seat, gazing out the window.

000

The rest of the trip was quiet. Kali had gotten off in the town before Youswell. She said goodbye with cheer, but Thomas couldn't help but notice sadness behind the girl's fake smile.

"Last stop! Youswell!" The conductor shouted as the train slowed to a halt at the station.

Thomas stood, grabbing his suitcase from the seat. He stepped off onto the wooden deck of the train station, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

"Youswell..." Thomas whispered under his breath. The town seemed to be like a ghost town once again. _'The mines must not be very successful.'_ Thomas thought to himself, walking through the nearly-deserted streets.

"Heads up!" A voice shouted. Thomas jumped out of the way just in time as a bucket of dried cement came crashing to the ground. A boy, perhaps sixteen, looked down over the ledge. His brown hair fell over his face, shading his eyes. "Sorry 'bout that!" He called down.

"No problem!" Thomas answered. "Do you need any help up there?"

The boy's face took on a look of confusion before turning to a beaming smile. "Sure! There's a ladder over there!" The alchemist followed where he pointed, his gaze falling on a beat up ladder.

000

The sun neared the horizon once more, bringing much tire and hunger to the minds and bellies of Thomas and the boy, whom he found out, was called Kyle. Great, another vaguely familiar name and face.

Kyle offered Thomas shelter at the local inn, which had been his home since he was a small child. His father, Halling, and his mother ran the inn. Kyle helped out when he was needed, but he wanted to explore the mines more than clean a dirty floor.

Thomas pushed through the door of the inn and took a seat at one of the vacant tables. His gloves and face were covered with dirt, but he just brushed it away with a white sleeve. He sighed, looking the inn over.

There were a few tables scattered around what seemed to be the lobby, and a single desk stood at the far end of the room, a woman behind it, looking over papers. She glanced up, seeing him and smiled.

"Welcome, sir." She said in a cheerful voice. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some food would be nice." Thomas placed a hand on his grumbling stomach.

"Me and Mr. Thomas Henker here were just finishing some work on one of the new houses." Kyle said proudly.

"Oh, you didn't have to help—"

"It was nothing, ma'am." The man held up a hand.

"Thank you, sir." She put a hand on her breast. "You were hardly in town for ten minutes and you still helped a working man without even knowing his name."

"Just doing my duty, ma'am."

"What's that?" The door opened again and a tall, burly man stepped in, pulling his work gloves off. He spotted Thomas at the table and a wide smile came over his face.

"A visitor! Well, let's get him some food!" He clapped his hand on the alchemist's shoulder. "I'm Halling. I run the inn here."

"Halling?" Thomas whispered to himself. He looked up to the man. "Do you, by chance, remember a state alchemist by the name of Edward Elrich?"

Halling was taken back. He sighed. "Yeah, he was a true alchemist of the people. He helped save the inn once, long ago."

Halling began the long story. Thomas listened, his eyes watching the man intently, gathering every word he spoke.

000

Halling finished near twenty minutes later and Thomas was in shock. Had he really done all that? It was coming back to him slowly. He sat back in his chair, wiping his mouth with the back of his glove.

"How much is a room for the night?" Thomas asked, glancing over at Halling as he took a sip from his glass.

"Well, it used to be 2K, but nobody could afford that, so..." He thought about it for a minute. "Five hundred dollars."

Thomas choked on his water, falling from his chair. He stood hastily, brushing the dust from his coat.

"You okay?" Kyle asked, leaning over the table.

"I'm fine." Thomas replied, pulling his money pouch from his pocket. He extracted the bills from the pouch and handed them to Halling. He smiled, letting out a hearty laugh.

"Thank you, Mr. Henker! We'll get your room ready right away!"

"What brings you to Youswell?" Halling's wife asked from behind the lobby desk.

"Military business. An inspection on the coalmines." Thomas grabbed up his suitcase.

"I figured as much." Halling scoffed. "No State Alchemist comes here for a pleasure cruise." Thomas looked confused. Halling pointed to the pocketwatch chain that hung at his hip. His hand immediately went to the watch, pulling it out.

"Of course." He had forgotten it was still there. He had wondered how the man knew. He wasn't wearing any part of his uniform—except for the pocketwatch.

His fingers traced over the lion detail on the cover. _'Alchemist be thou for the people...'_ The phrase kept crossing through his mind. Was he really the Edward Elrich? The alchemist for the people?

"Mr. Thomas, sir?" Kyle placed a hand on the alchemist's arm.

"I'm fine." He shook him off and went to the stairs before looking back to Halling's wife. "Ma'am, if you would kindly..."

"Of course, dear." She followed after him in silence.

000

I know you were expecting a new chapter, but with how this one ended, I hit a major blockage. I rewrote a bit and I shall get the next chapter up quickly!


	8. Chapter 8

Night had passed and the sun rose over the horizon once again. Thomas had hardly slept at all that night. Too many thoughts raced in his head. Who was he? Was he truly the Fullmetal Alchemist? Why was he here? And most importantly, why couldn't he remember?

Groaning, the man stood and pulled his shirt on over his bare chest. His sighed, looking out the window into the sunlit streets. It wasn't much for a city, let alone a town. Half the buildings were demolished and the new ones that were still in construction would take longer than a few years to finish. The mines didn't seem to have progressed much since he could last recall.

He sighed, rubbing his head. Well, he at least could make his report and send it off to the Lieutenant General. Taking little time to get ready, Thomas was dressed in a loose white shirt and black pants. His boots came to his knees, the legs of his pants tucked inside. Pulling the black gloves Izumi-sensei had given him, he stepped out of his room.

"Good morning, sir." The wife greeted him. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I'll ever get." He answered, sitting at the table nearest to the desk. She smiled and got him a cup of coffee. He thanked her and took a sip from the steaming mug.

"Where's Halling this morning?" Thomas asked, looking over his cup.

"Oh, the boys always are working at this time." She sighed. "I just wish more progress could be made."

"I know what you mean." He set the mug down and turned to the woman. "Can you keep a secret?"

"It depends on the secret and whom I'm to keep it from." She replied with a smile.

"Everyone." Thomas leaned forward. "You remember the state alchemist who came here six years ago, right?" She nodded. "I _am_ that alchemist."

000

_**Crash!**_

The glass she had just picked up dropped to the floor, shattering. She stumbled back, catching herself on the wall. Thomas went to her aid, helping her into a chair at the table.

She took a deep breath. "You're—" She looked him over. The boy she saw once so many years ago was, indeed, sitting right in front of her. The same golden eyes stared back at her. She let out a chuckle. "It was said that you went missing. We all figured you had died in the battle with the—" She cleared her throat.

"Homunculi...yes, I remember it—very vaguely, of course, but it's there." He finished for her, falling back into his chair. "I can't remember much of my own life since I crossed the Gate. For the past few days, I've been gaining bits of information. Dates, memories, my accomplishments... I never thought I was a great hero." He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "I need to know more about my past before I reveal to the world I'm alive."

"I'm not sure I can help, Mr. Henker." The woman said, standing. She went back to the counter. "I'll keep your secret, though, don't worry. It's safe with me."

Thomas smiled. "Thank you."

000

Thomas stayed in Youswell for the next night before heading out. He sent the Lt. General his report and made for the hot spot of Aquroya—well, what was still standing anyway.

The city itself had been sinking for a long time, and now, more than half of it was under water. Thomas didn't know why he was heading there, but a feeling told him he should go. He would be surprised to find that who he was looking for was a thief—a master criminal...and a woman one at that.

000

Thomas climbed off the train and right into a puddle of water. 'Damn.' He thought, lifting up his pant legs. A car went by, splashing more water on him.

"This seems oddly familiar..." He whispered between clenched teeth. Holding up a fist after the car, he shouted angrily, "Watch where you're driving, you bastard!"

Clapping his hands together, he cleared the water and mud off his clothes.

"Much better." He sighed, brushing back his hair. He glanced around. People were staring at him, giving him strange looks. He chuckled nervously before picking up his suitcase and heading out of the station and into town.

It really was the city of water. Giant pools occupied half of the city square where shops should have been. A few people sat atop the broken walls, drinking and eating, instead of sitting at the café tables. Thomas took in the sights, as well as trying to find lodgings.

"Is there not a single hotel in this place!" Thomas let out an agitated sigh.

"There's on just around the corner." A woman replied, pointing down the street. "I can show it to you, if you like."

"Uhh...sure." Thomas followed the woman. "Thank you."

"No problem!" She said, leading the way. "We get a lot of tourists these days. They want to see Psiren before the city sinks completely and she vanishes." She glanced over at Thomas. "So what are you here for?"

"Just sight-seeing. I'm also trying to find someone."

"Oh, and who might that be? This isn't a very big city anymore. Maybe I know them." The woman pressed.

"Well, it's more of a 'blind date' thing. I don't know their name. It's just an assignment I'm on." Thomas replied as they reached the hotel.

"Are you with the military or something?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah...you could say that."

She chuckled. "You're a dodgy fellow, aren't you? Well, if you have any questions, it shouldn't be too hard to find me. Just say you're looking for Serra. People'll know who you want." She waved. "See you around!"

Thomas watched as she disappeared back around the corner and out of sight. 'Strange woman.' He thought as he pulled open the door and went inside.

000

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late (and short) update! I've just been out of sorts with school and homework and the spring musical (We're doing Oliver!). I hope you enjoy the chapter.


End file.
